Massage's Always Work
by GoodyGollyMissMoxley
Summary: Dean Ambrose is unable to sleep, unlike the slumbering large Samoan man sleeping beside of him. When Dean accidentally wakes the 'big man' up, Dean gets everything he needs to send him into the land of sleep. Soft smut. Massages. M/M smut.


Dean sat up in bed late that night and huffed, interrupting the larger man's slumber beside of him. Roman looked over Dean's shirtless back and instantly felt bad for the younger man, he knew the weight of the stress the company had placed on Dean's shoulders recently with trying to push him as the 'leader' of the shield and whatnot. He placed a hand reassuringly on the small of Dean's back and felt him jump a little bit.

"Did I wake you up?" Dean whispered, looking over his shoulder at the man that was still lying down.

Roman shrugged, "Little bit. Why are you still awake?"

"Can't sleep," Dean shrugged.

Roman nodded and got up. He knew exactly what Dean needed. He hadn't given him a massage in a long time, he learned within the first two months of working with him this seemed to ease Dean's worries. He picked up the bottle of the only substance he had, which was a bottle of KY Silk. It'd get the job done.

"C'mere," Roman said as he sat back down on the bed. Dean reluctantly moved to sit in front of Roman on the bed, his back facing him. He heard the top of a bottle pop open and let out a pent-up sigh. He relaxed back into Roman, pushing his back out so that Roman had more access to him. He relaxed further where he could rub more of his back. Dean's cock stiffened a little in anticipation of what was about to happen.

Roman's large warm hands worked the oily substance into his skin, rubbing and massaging his shoulders until they were less tense. Roman's hands moved lower down to his shoulder blades. Dean was feeling better instantly, somewhat less tense than before. Roman's hands wandered to the front of Dean, massaging his lower stomach and around his navel before trailing up towards his chest. His large hands palmed him thoroughly, earning soft whimpers from Dean. He grinned and kept his massage going, but moving it don towards his lap.

Dean bit his bottom lip and moaned softly as Roman palmed him through the fabric of his boxers, finding his already hard cock waiting for him. Roman growled lowly in his ear as he pushed the front of Dean's boxers down, exposing the warm hard shaft. He took his already lube slicked hand and began stroking him – starting at the base and squeezing tighter once he got towards the head of him.

"Mmm," Roman hummed against the back of Dean's head as he breathed in the scent of his skin, "Already so hard for me, aren't you boy?"

"Yeah," Dean breathed out, wrapping an arm around the back of Roman's neck. He arched back into him a little further as Roman squeezed him harder, "Rome! Fuck, just like that."

Roman chuckled, "You like that? You like me stroking your cock, hmm? Want me to pound that pretty little ass of yours?"

Dean nodded and tangled his fingers tighter in the loose strands of black hair. Roman's legs moved to rest over Dean's, immobilizing the younger boy, as Roman's strokes came quicker and quicker. The louder Dean moaned, the tighter Roman gripped and the faster he stoked.

"Tell me what you want, Dean." Roman mumbled against the sweaty skin of Dean's neck, his tongue darting out to trail over a bead of sweat.

"I want you to make me cum," Dean said breathlessly, "I want you to fuck me. Please, please Roman make me cum. Let me do it. I can do it. I need it. Fuck I need it so bad."

Roman smiled at Dean's pleas and squeezed the throbbing member tighter, "I like it when you beg me like that."

With only a few more tight strokes, Dean was even more putty in his hands. Dean had pushed his body flush against Roman's, his hand gripped Roman's thighs, he knew he was going to cum hard and he wasn't going to try to stop it. "Fuck, Rome. I'm coming, fuck I'm coming so hard. I…"  
Roman watched silently, his iron grip held even tighter onto the throbbing cock as Dean sprayed ropes of thick white warm strings. His body tensed up tighter as Roman continued to stroke him, trying to break free of Roman's agonizingly sweet torture – he was too sensitive to take anymore and Roman had no plans of stopping. Roman's soft lips kissed and sucked at his neck as he wrapped his free arm around his chest to hold him still.

Dean was quickly on his way towards another orgasm when Roman flipped them, pushing their boxers completely out of the way, and lubed his own cock up. Slowly, he inched his own hard member into Dean's tight hole and gave a few minutes before he started pumping into him, his hips clashing down against Dean's.  
He gripped a hand of Auburn hair and tugged backwards, using it was leverage to get deeper in him. Their hips worked quickly together, pushing each other closer towards their releases, and Roman reached between Dean's thighs to find the hard cock again. Their paces picked up as Dean began to fuck Roman's warm hand, slamming his hips up into his hand and the back against his hips. "Good boy," Roman praised and tugged harder at his hair.

The two managed to hit their peaks at the same time, Dean filling Roman's hand and in return Roman filling Dean's tight hole. Dean slumped forward, his face supporting the weight of his body, as Roman watched his seed slowly seep out of his lovers body. Dean could feel his eyes getting heavier by the minute and he quickly cuddled down into Roman's side, resting his head on the large bicep the man offered to him. He traced slow circles in the tanned skin of Roman's chest as his heartbeat lulled him closer to slumber, "Night Rome."  
Roman smiled, content with his work, and whispered, "Night Deano."


End file.
